Cleric
Cleric is a divine leader class in 4th edition . There are two cleric subclasses: templar, and warpriest. Clerics are battle leaders who are invested with divine power. They blast foes with magical prayers, bolster and heal companions, and lead the way to victory with a mace in one hand and a holy symbol in the other. Clerics run the gamut from humble servants of the common folk to ruthless enforcers of evil gods. As a cleric, the deity that the cleric chooses to revere goes a long way toward defining them, or at least how other people in the world see them. They could be a platinum-garbed envoy of Bahamut seeking justice throughout the land, a shadowy follower of Sehanine with a roguish streak, a burly disciple of Kord who believes the virtue of strength is sufficient for all challenges, or a dwarf cleric of Moradin bringing honor to the denizens of their mountain home. Will you protect what is sacred to your god, quest for legendary holy artifacts, pursue a life of evangelical adventuring, or attempt all these deeds and more? Class traits The following traits are common to templars and warpriests. *'Role:' Leader. You lead by shielding your allies with your prayers, healing, and using powers that improve your allies' attacks. *'Power source:' Divine. You have been invested with the authority to wield divine power on behalf of a deity, faith, or philosophy. *'Weapon proficiencies:' Simple melee, simple ranged *'Implement proficiency:' Holy symbols *'Hit points:' 12 + Constitution score at 1st level, plus 5 each additional level *'Healing surges per day:' 7 + Constitution modifier Characteristics: '''You are an extremely good healer. You have a mixed of melee and ranged powers. Most of your attacks deal only moderate damage, but they safeguard your allies or provide bounses to their attack. '''Religion: '''A cleric can worship any deity, but steer clear of choosing an evil or chaotic evil deity unless you have permission from your DM to choose one. In general, the alignment of the selected deity should either match the cleric, or have either the cleric or deity unaligned. '''Races: Humans, dwarves, and devas make ideal clerics. Elves, half-elves, and dragonborn are good clerics too, but they rarely have the same values of piety and reverence found in many human and dwarven cultures. Class skills Templars and warpriests are trained in Religion, plus any three skills from the cleric class skill list: *Arcana (Int) *Diplomacy (Cha) *Heal (Wis) *History (Int) *Insight (Wis) *Religion (Int) Channel Divinity Once per encounter, you can invoke divine power to use a Channel Divinity power, filling yourself with the might of your patron deity. With the divine might you invoke you can wield special powers, such as turn undead and divine fortune. Some clerics learn other uses for this feature; for instance divinity feats. Regardless of how many different uses for Channel Divinity you know, you can use only one such ability per encounter. The special ability or power you invoke works just like your other powers. Templars gain either healer's mercy, punish the profane, or turn undead. They also gain either divine fortune or favor of the gods. Warpriests gain smite undead. They also gain a channel divinity power determined by their choice of domain. Healing Word Using the healing word power, clerics can grant their comrades additional resilience with nothing more than a short prayer. Templar Templar is the subclass of cleric introduced in the . It is sometimes referred to as "original cleric", "o-cleric", or simply "cleric". The "Class Compendium: The Templar" article in issue #399 redefined the original cleric class as the templar subclass, and in the process, made minor changes. Consequently, Wizards of the Coast made the article available to download without a subscription, as an update to the original cleric class, and also included the changes in the June 2011 update. Compared to warpriests, templars have greater flexibility in at-will and encounter power selection, Ritual Caster as a bonus feat, and access to the Battle Cleric's Lore class feature for higher inherent AC without a shield equipped. *'Armor proficiencies:' Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail *'Bonus to defenses:' +2 Will *'Key abilities': Wisdom, Strength, Charisma *'Build options:' Battle cleric, devoted cleric, shielding cleric Templars gain either Battle Cleric's Lore or Healer's Lore as a class feature. Templars also gain the Ritual Casting class feature. Battle Cleric's Lore Templars who select the Battle Cleric's Lore class feature gain armor proficiency with scale armor, and a +2 shield bonus to AC. In addition, when a templar with Battle Cleric's Lore uses a cleric healing power to allow a target to spend a healing surge, the target gains a +2 bonus to attack rolls until the end of the templar's next turn. Healer's Lore When a templar who selects the Healer's Lore class feature uses a cleric healing power to allow a target to spend a healing surge to gain hit points, the amount of hit points regained is increased by the templar's Wisdom modifier. Note: This bonus does not apply to healing powers that say "as if you spent a healing surge".http://community.wizards.com/comment/30860496#comment-30860496 When you restore hit points to a creature by using a cleric power that has the healing keyword, add your Wisdom modifier to the hit points regained, but only if the healing involves the creature spending a healing surge. Ritual Casting Templars gain Ritual Caster as a bonus feat. They have mastered the Gentle Repose ritual plus one other 1st-level ritual of their choice, and possess a ritual book containing those mastered rituals. Templars gain the Ritual Caster feat as a bonus feat, allowing you to use magical rituals. In addition, you possess a ritual book, and it contains two 1st-level rituals of your choice that you have mastered.[ Drag399 ] Warpriest Warpriest is the subclass of cleric introduced in . *'Armor proficiencies:' Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, light shield, heavy shield *'Key abilities': Wisdom, Constitution, and either Strength (storm domain) or Charisma (sun domain) *'Bonus to defenses:' +1 Fortitude and +1 Will Compared to templars, warpriests have more rounded defenses due to +1 Fortitude and Reflex from shields, the exclusive powers smite undead, holy cleansing, and resurrection, and access to the Devout Warpriest paragon path. Warpriests select one domain, and gain domain features based on their choice. The choice of domain determines which powers the warpriest gains at 1st, 3rd, 7th, 13th, 17th, 23rd, and 27th levels. The choice of domain also determines devout warpriest paragon path features. Death domain The death domain was introduced in . Warpriests who select the death domain have resist 5 necrotic. In addition, when a death domain warpriest uses healing word, the warpriest gains 5 temporary hit points per tier. The warpriest is the recipient of these temporary hit points even if he or she is not the target of healing word. Starting at 5th level, when an enemy within 5 squares of a death domain warpriest drops to 0 hit points, the warpriest can use healing word as an immediate reaction. Starting at 10th level, at the start of each of a death domain warpriest's turns, the warpriest can use a free action to deal necrotic damage equal to his or her Constitution modifier to one adjacent bloodied enemy. Domination domain The domination domain was introduced in the "Path to Conquest" article by Robert J. Schwalb in #409. Warpriests who select the domination domain are trained in Intimidate. In addition, when a domination domain warpriest uses healing word, the target gains 5 temporary hit points per tier. Starting at 5th level, when a domination domain warpriest uses healing word, the target can take a free action to stand up or to shift 1 square. Starting at 10th level, when a domination domain warpriest uses a divine encounter attack power with the fear keyword, and the power bloodies an enemy or reduces a non-minion enemy to 0 hit points, the warpriest can take a free action to push up to 3 squares each enemy that is within 2 squares and not immune to fear. Earth domain The earth domain was introduced in the "Earth Domain" article by Mike Mearls in #392. Warpriests who select the earth domain, and all allies within 5 squares, gain a +2 power bonus to saving throws against ongoing damage. In addition, when an earth domain warpriest uses healing word, the target takes half damage from the next attack that hits him or her before the end of the warpriest's next turn. Starting at 5th level, when an earth domain warpriest uses healing word on a target standing on the ground, the warpriest can slide the target a number of squares equal to the warpriest's Constitution modifier. Starting at 10th level, when an earth domain warpriest uses a divine encounter attack power that attacks Fortitude defense, any target hit by the power grants combat advantage until the end of the warpriest's next turn. At 11th level, a devout warpriest using Earth's Endurance had the effect Storm domain The storm domain is one of the two original warpriest domains introduced in . Warpriests who select the storm domain have resist 5 lightning and resist 5 thunder. In addition, when a storm domain warpriest uses healing word, the target gains a +2 per tier power bonus to his or her next damage roll before the end of his or her next turn. Starting at 5th level, when a storm domain warpriest uses healing word, an enemy of the warpriest's choice adjacent to healing word's target takes thunder damage equal to the warpriest's Constitution modifier. Starting at 10th level, when a storm domain warpriest uses a divine encounter attack power with the thunder keyword, the warpriest gains temporary hit points equal to 2 + his or her Constitution modifier. Sun domain The sun domain is one of the two original warpriest domains introduced in . Warpriests who select the sun domain, and all allies within 5 squares, gain a +2 bonus to death saving throws. In addition, when a sun domain warpriest uses healing word, the warpriest or any ally within healing word's burst regains 2 hit points per tier. The recipient of these hit points may or may not be the target of healing word. Starting at 5th level, when a sun domain warpriest uses healing word, the target gains temporary hit points equal to the warpriest's Constitution modifier. Starting at 10th level, when a sun domain warpriest uses a divine encounter attack power with the radiant keyword, the warpriest gains combat advantage against the targets for that power. Holy Cleansing Warpriests gain the holy cleansing daily utility power at 4th level. Holy cleansing allows the warpriest or a nearby ally to make saving throws, spend a healing surge to improve a disease, and end any petrifying effect. Resurrection Warpriests gain the resurrection daily utility power at 8th level. Resurrection returns a recently deceased creature to life. Cleric powers Cleric powers, having a divine power source, are also called prayers. Some also have a shadow power source, and are also called hexes. 1st-level cleric utility powers are gained by warpriests who choose the corresponding domains. Templars do not gain any of these powers at 1st level, but since the powers have a level (1st), they are available to all clerics whenever they could choose a new utility power. Key Implement Weapon Strength based attack or effect Wisdom based attack or effect Charisma based effect Constitution based effect Cleric feats *Battle Cleric Armaments *Templar's Domain ** Templar's Focus *** Templar's Mastery Cleric Paragon Paths *Angelic Avenger *Anointed Champion *Astral Savant *Battle Chaplain *Compassionate Healer *Devout Warpriest - also requires the Warpriest subclass *Divine Oracle *Hammer of Moradin - also requires proficiency with warhammer or throwing hammer, must worship Moradin *Holy Emissary *Luckbringer of Tymora - must worship Tymora *Messenger of Peace - also requires training in Diplomacy *Miracle Worker - also requires training in Heal *Paragon of Victory *Radiant Servant *Seldarine Dedicate - also requires Elf or Eladrin, and proficiency with longbow or shortbow *Scourge of Io *Soul Guide *Stone Keeper - also requires Dwarf and training in History *Tactical Warpriest *Truthseeker Character optimization For a general case, the following features are necessary for optimal clerics: * Battle Cleric's Lore (unless specializing in healing) for better armor and a +2 shield bonus. * Mark of Healing (Eberron), a dragonmark which allows an ally to make a saving throw whenever to use a healing power. * One of the weapon/implement expertise feat, appropriate for your class. * Moment of glory (Divine Power), a Level 1 Daily that grants resist 5 all. * Cloak of courage (Divine Power), a level 16 Encounter utility power that grants temporary hit points equal to the surge value, to all allies. * Supreme Healer (Divine Power), a level 21 feat allowing your cleric to use healing word on two targets (less useful if you specialized in healing) Warpriests have two powerful features available to choosing the correct domain: * Oghma domain (Neverwinter), with Devout Warpriest, gives a feature at level 16 where the target of a healing word may make a basic attack as a free action. * The Torm domain gives valorous charge (Neverwinter), a level 27 encounter power that allows you and each ally to charge or make a basic attack. Character optimization links: * Holy Smoke! A Cleric's (Templar's) Handbook (Last updated: December 2011) * Exemplars of the Faith: A Cleric Build Handbook (updated October 2011) * Miniguide to Bow Clerics (May 2011) * The White Mage - the healic guide (December 2010) See also *Dragon Magazine 379, "Cleric Essentials: Wisdom of the Gods", page 51. Category:Clerics Category:Classes Category:Leaders Category:Divine Category:Player's Handbook Category:Dragon Magazine 399